1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to small portable heater, and more particularly to a heater for sample preparation and/or analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Technological advancements in the field of proteomics, genomics, immunology, medicine and environmental science have greatly expanded the number of diagnostic and analytical procedures that are available to researchers, government officials and health care practitioners. Many of the analytical capabilities previously confined to the laboratory have been brought to the field to provide real time results at the site of specimen collection. Some of the high costs and high levels of technical expertise that are needed for laboratory analyses have been eliminated through standardization and optimized protocols and kits.
The success of many diagnostic procedures and methods depends, in part, upon the preparation and quality of an acquired specimen. Improper sampling protocols and sample preparation can result in a loss of sample integrity, contamination, inconclusive results, false positives, or poor yields.
Similarly, recent advances in analytical techniques of isolation, manipulation, and analysis of nucleic acids have created new tools for academic research, forensics and medical diagnosis. The initial preparation steps with a nucleic acid sample can be critical to the success of the subsequent analytical procedures. For example, Polymerase Chain Reaction or PCR, is a powerful DNA replication system that allows the selective amplification of target DNA sequences. Target sequences can be replicated many times over in a period of a few hours to produce a significant quantity of material for analysis. PCR can be used to amplify very small sample quantities of DNA or degraded samples of DNA for analysis. In many instances, PCR has provided conclusive identifications of individuals in cases where conventional DNA typing was inconclusive or ineffective.
Accurate and reliable analytical procedures of biological material are particularly important in forensics because of the significance of the use of the results. For example, the analysis of samples of blood, semen, other body fluids and similar biological evidence has become an essential tool for law enforcement investigators who are attempting to identify an individual who has perpetrated a violent crime. Biological evidence may be the only evidence that ties a suspect to a particular crime or that clears an innocent suspect of a crime. A composite of pieces of forensic evidence permit a reliable reconstruction of a crime and the activities of the participants in the crime as well as the victim. Some of the most crucial pieces of evidence that are gathered during a criminal investigation include biological evidence from samples containing blood, fibers, hair, and semen.
One problem found with existing preparation systems is the need for sophisticated instruments that cannot be readily taken to the field or place of sample collection. Providing electrical power to sensitive instruments cannot be reasonably accomplished in the field.
In addition, sophisticated lab technicians are required to operate such instruments essentially eliminating DNA-based health diagnostics tests that can be performed at home. A normal home user would not have the skills or auxiliary equipment necessary to perform such tests.
Sample preparation steps are therefore important to the success of advanced molecular analytical techniques. Some sample preparation protocols, such as DNA amplification, may require heating of the sample material. For example, for DNA amplification, the sample must be heated up and kept at 60 deg C. for 30-60 minutes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a small footprint heater for heating biological samples. Another object is to provide a small footprint heater that is inexpensive to manufacture. Yet another object is to provide a small footprint heater that provides safe heating for a variety of applications. At least some of these objects will be met in the foregoing description.